The Goddess And The Flower
by yorukefan
Summary: The story Of Byakuya meeting Yoruichi for the first time as his sensei. Will he ever admit he loves her? More importantly, would she return his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I do not own any characters used in this fanfiction...ENJOY! XD P.S REVIEW!

--

Chapter 1- And So... The saga begins

Shihoin Yoruichi. She is the cause of this story, or cycle. I had met her when I started the academy. On the very first day

there, I was well above the other students; I had been studying rigorously many times before in zanjutsu, kido, and flash

step with my grandfather. I was happy with my efforts; but I boasted about my skill in flash step. I would always surpass all

others in my academy days and would leave them in the dust without breaking a sweat. I was too ahead they would say

and I would laugh and I'd look at myself in the mirror. I might have had all of these things like power, and skill. But,

something was missing…I couldn't put my finger on it at the time but whatever It was, it made me feel more depressed all

the time. It had taken away from my daily studies and readings at the Kuchiki house. I had gotten scolded by my

grandfather many times and he would always ask me. "What's wrong, Byakuya?" My grandfather was always looking out for

me and he was also very fond of me. He already had a great plan set for me. I was to be his successor as head of the

Kuchiki clan. I was shocked. I actually heard this when my grandfather and the higher ups had come to visit and over

curiosity, I spied on them. They said, "Of course, he will be a captain soon, he just needs a great teacher." Others would

whisper words of marriage, noble, lineage, and her name…Shihoin Yoruichi. I was in shock "What are they planning to do?!

Who is Yoruichi Shihoin?" I had heard of her many times before, it seemed as if she was famous. And then that faithful day

came. I was in the Kuchiki garden practicing with my special new driftwood handcrafted katana. I had heard it cost an

obscene amount of money, probably worth more than a 20 year supply of ginseng tea which was fairly expensive. Anyway, I

was doing my daily routine until I felt a familiar reiatsu coming towards me…it was grandfather. "Good morning, Byakuya." I

turned around, and bowed to him. "Good morning, grandfather. What brings you here today?" I saw his eyes narrow, how

strange…"There is someone I want you to meet." Then he screamed to a tree. "I suppose you want to be alone then?" I

looked around and couldn't sense any reiatsu at all. What was he screaming too? Who was he screaming too? Then I heard

the answer. "Yes, I will explain everything to him." It was a woman's voice. "Alright." With that grandfather started to walk

away. "Wait! Grandfather?" He looked back. "What is wrong?" "What's going on?!" He continued to walk, and said. "You'll

see." He flashed stepped away. "My, my, you sure are a good looking kid aren't you? I turned around and before I could

notice her face was in mine. I blushed. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction right after we first met. You sure are

interesting. She then grabbed my face and started looking at it as if I was a piece of art. I slapped her hand away. "Who do

you think you are?! What kind of person randomly comes and starts touching my face without a proper hello?! I was angry.

She just kept staring at me for a while. Then she did something very strange. "HA HA HA! She started to laugh hysterically.

What the hell is she laughing about? I was even angrier now. "Don't you know its common courtesy to say your name?

Introduce yourself! She stopped. Before I could notice she was behind me and I had blood running down my cheek.

"What?!" I looked behind me. She had no weapon or sword drawn how did she cut me? Plus, how did she cut me without

me even noticing? She spoke. "What kind of man asks for another person's name without even saying their name first?"

Then she put up her fingers. I took a stance. But before I knew it, I was on the ground tied up by a kido. "What the hell?"

She didn't even say the spirit chant. She walked towards me and I was at her feet like a servant. "Name." "What?" She

sighed. "I asked for your name." My eyes widened. "Kuchiki Byakuya." She untied the kido and I was free. I flinched. She

then crouched down and took my face in her slender hands and whispered into my ears. "Shihoin Yoruichi." She made chills

run down my spine. I had never been treated like this…never in my life. Shihoin…I remembered she was the 22nd

generational head of the Shihoin clan also leader of the onmitsukidou and captain of squad 2. Now that I had remembered I

wanted to know more. Who is she? And of course, why was she here? She stood up. She looked towards the sky. "I am

your new mentor so… She looked down. "You have to listen to everything I say, Byakuya-bo." She smiled. I blushed. What

was this strange sensation in the pit of my stomach? I put this feeling aside. "Mentor?" "I don't need a mentor I am well

above the ranks of anyone else in my generation." I turned to walk away. "I did not request your guidance nor do I need

your aid anyway, you may leave." I started to walk away. I sensed her reiatsu become flustered but before I could react she

took the hair tie from my hair, letting it blow in the breeze. "If you didn't need my guidance then you could have reacted

quicker." I stared in shock. "You…" "Try and catch me!" From there the chase went on. It seemed like a never ending game

of tag because no matter how hard I tried how cunning…I could never reach her it was as if she was running away from

something. We had stopped at a nearby waterfall. The sun was beginning to set. She didn't even break a sweat and I was

on the floor panting and my heart drumming in my chest. "Get up." She said. Instinctively I stood. Why did I listen to her? It

was as if I had to listen to her she was frightening in strength and in beauty…what was I thinking? "We will rest here." Then

she did something I will never forget. She immediately stripped in front of me! I blushed and was heading straight for a

nosebleed. "WHAT?! I screamed so loud I could have sworn the living world heard me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She just

blinked and said calmly. "I'm going to take a bath. The water looks nice." She pointed to the water. "What? Don't tell me

you've never seen a naked woman before?" She inched closer, seductively. I couldn't move truly, she put me in a trance for a

while until my consciousness returned. "It's none of your business and we just met! Why would you think I would get into

that dirty water with you-"She grabbed me by the hair and shoved my face into her chest. She then jumped with me into the

frigid water. She laughed." You sure are funny!" I was soaked and freezing. "Why?" She looked up. "What?" "Don't you think

that you could tell me anything of what's going on before being so abrupt?!" "Who are you? What does my grandfather

want from you, for me?" She became more serious now. She just stared at me for a while and I waited patiently for an

answer. She sighed. "Your grandfather just wants you to have a more advanced teacher because you're so ahead in your

studies. She then sneered. "I guess you're too good for the other teachers, so they chose me. Get it now? I am your new

teacher." She extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Byakuya Kuchiki." I stared at her hand it felt like I was making some

kind of deal so I wasn't sure whether to take it…I did. "Hai. Byakuya Kuchiki, Yoruichi-senpai." She got angry. "What did you

call me?" She grabbed me by the hair. "Senpai? Is that okay?" "No! It makes me feel old." My sweat dropped. "Well then

what do you want me to call you?" "Just Yoruichi." She let go. "What? I can't call you that?!" "Why not?" "Because, The

formality to your name offers respect, you're my teacher, aren't you?" She sighed. "Listen kid, we're friends now so we don't

need any of the formalities." "I'm sorry, but as future head of my clan I must set the example for other soul reapers." She

sighed again getting increasingly annoyed. "Great I got one of those spoiled brats, just my luck. I stared at her she was so

strange. "But, you're a noble too, why should you act any different?" "What do you mean?" I sighed. "I mean, why don't you

treat people different? I mean we are nobles we're better than them." She slapped me…hard! I fell back in the water. "What

was that for?!" "You selfish child!" This time she was dead serious. "What makes you so much better than anyone else?!

You're only doing these things because others tell you to!" She got closer to me and put her hand on my cheek as if to ease

the pain of the hit she gave me. She was so warm, I blushed but it felt so right, to be with her. It was strange, she was

strange. I was positive I had never met anyone as strange as her. "If you're going to be a leader, you have to set the

example, true. But you have to set the right example. You must also treat everyone equally because you are a person just l

ike them with feelings… my best friend isn't a noble at all but… Her gaze dropped to her hands and she stared and smiled

sweetly, full of the tenderest affection. "He is the most amazing person I have ever met." She then stared at me. "I hope

you'll find a person like that whether they're noble or not." She stood up from the water and she was dripping all over her

body. The sun made her skin glisten. She truly looked like a goddess in my eyes. "I hope you will learn at least that from

me." "Now I have a question for you." She extended her hand. "Do you want to be my student? Byakuya-bo?" I stared at

her hand and then at her eyes they made me feel safe. I could've sworn that when I looked into her eyes, I was the depths

of her soul. I eagerly accepted. I wanted to know more about her, to be with her. I knew that she was the one that was

missing the day I had looked in that mirror. From that day…my story truly began.

--

AN: OMG! I love how this story is coming out! XD i'm planning to continue it for a while. Anyway next chapter Byakuya's in for an awesome surprise! XD Please review I love to hear from you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters used in this fanfic. XD

Chap. 2- Date?

Panting...that is all that came from my mouth. "Yoruichi-senpai…" I was tired. We had been training all day under the hot

unforgiving sun in front of that inviting waterfall. She was sweating too…her sweat was dripping past her cheek and down

her neck. I blushed. When I heard my own thoughts about tasting that cool sweat…I mentally stabbed myself. "That's

enough for today, Byakuya-bo!" She smiled. I bowed. "Arigato, Yoruichi-senpai." She walked to a nearby rock and grabbed 2

towels and water bottles. She threw one of the bottles and towels to me. "Thank You…" We had been training together for

the past 2 weeks and I had seemed to be progressing. But, I never got to catch her yet. Not even close. I drank from the

water bottle. But I noticed she was just staring off into the distance. "The sun is beginning to set…" "It sure is beautiful…" I

blushed. I gazed at her as the beautiful rainbow of colors in the sky illuminated her features. She turned and faced me with

her cascading golden eyes. She stared at me for a while as if reading the depths of my soul through my eyes. I reluctantly

turned around and I blushed once more. My heart was pounding out of my chest. My breathing had hitched and my mind

was rushing with thoughts of planting a kiss on her soft lips and holding her slender yet masculine frame in my arms. Then

we could watch that sun in its white hot intensity and utter beauty set before us in each others arms…What? What was I

thinking? I got back to reality…and I could've sworn that I felt her frown staring me down because I didn't turn to face her.

Then, I could feel her footsteps going towards the waterfall and she began to shower her hair in cool water. I watched this

and blushed once more. The setting sun made a rainbow effect on her long mane. It was truly a sight to behold. She opened

her eyes, still under the waterfall. "Why are you staring at me, Byakuya-bo?" I blushed. "No reason!" I waved my hands

around frantically. I tried to change this very awkward conversation. "Ummm… so when is the next training session?" "…"

She smiled. "Let's take a break…why don't we go out together tomorrow and explore the Seiretei for a bit?" Could she

possibly mean a date? "YES!" My eyes widened at myself. She began to laugh. "Eager one aren't you? Good then I will come

for you tomorrow…ne?" I nodded. "Alright then!" She walked over to me hair dripping and clutched my hakama. I gasped. My

eyes widened as she leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear huskily. "See you tomorrow, Byakuya." She made chills

run down my spine. Then, she kissed my cheek and with that, flash stepped away. I was left there and my cheek seemed to

be burning with the sensation of the kiss she gave me. I automatically knew, I was in love with that woman. I smiled at the

thought. Maybe tomorrow instead of her just being my senpai, we can be something even more… with that, I flash stepped

home as well. I laid in my bed that night anticipating tomorrow. What will it be like? But more importantly, what will happen?

My eyes closed and I drifted into sleep. I could not help it…my dreams were filled with her.

--

Author: Things are heating up! I can't wait to write their "date"! Who knows maybe something will happen or some hearts are broken. Hopefully, I'll be able to post the date chapter by tomorrow, if not then I'll post it as soon as I can! Till then! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3: A night To Remember

I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfic…Enjoy! XD PLZ REVIEW!!

--

Dawn broke. When I felt the sun rear its head upon my face, I immediately got out of my bed. I rushed out of the grounds

quickly…today was my day with Yoruichi-senpai! Our date! I blushed. I thought that we could probably go somewhere

romantic. I put those thoughts aside and headed to her barracks. When I got there, I rushed inside the gate. A guard asked

me for my name and I screamed "Kuchiki!" that was the first obstacle. Everyone was still asleep so I took the time to go

around to where the Shihoin gardens were. There she was. She looked so elegant and graceful. She was practicing her

zanjutsu. It was about 6:00 in the morning where you can still see the dew on the grass…beautiful I said to myself. We

were at the door in front of her estate. Without my consent, my body started moving towards her. She still hadn't noticed I

was there and was still practicing her swordplay. I was still moving until a voice called to me. "Whoa! Who are you kid, don't

go near her, she's training." I turned to see who the voice was…Urahara Kisuke. He was the newly appointed captain of the

12th squad. He actually served under Yoruichi-senpai as her 3rd seat and as gundancho in the secret remote squad. He sure

was something. He had a ridiculous smile plastered on his face. He was sitting on the floor with some tea and for some

reason a jug of milk? I didn't like him already. She turned around…finally. "Oh! Hey Byakuya-bo!" She waved at me and

smiled. I blushed and waved back. Urahara looked at me then at her. "…you like her don't you?" I blushed and stepped

back. "What?! We just met…you don't even know my name yet you suppose I'm in love with that woman?! You have got to

be kidding!" He laughed. "I didn't say love I said like." "Besides, you're probably Byakuya Kuchiki, right?" "Yes." How did he

know my name? He smiled. "Yoruichi-san has told me a lot about you…" He looked at me. "You're her little prodigy." "She's

always talking about you…" I blushed. "R-really?" "Yep!" "You sure are lucky to have a girl talk about you especially one as

beautiful as Yoruichi." My eyes narrowed. I think I was jealous at the time. "Well, what relations do you have with Yoruichi-

senpai?!" He looked at me. Then…he started laughing at me. My sweat dropped. "Hello?! Why are you laughing?!" "You

actually thought we were together? No! No…" I saw his eyes narrow. He was in love with her too, but could never admit it.

"We're just friends…just friends." She finished her training and started walking towards us. I saw him rearrange his face into

a happy one. Or so it seemed I knew it was just a mask hiding his true feelings. I should have known the moment he called

her beautiful. She was covered in sweat. Instead of giving her a bottle of water like a normal person, Urahara gave her a

carton of milk…weird. She wiped her face with a towel. "So Byakuya-bo…you ready?" I nodded slowly. I was to busy staring

at her chest heaving up and down. "Byakuya?" I quickly jolted up. "Yes!" She blinked a few times. "Good! Oh by the way I

think you already met but this is my best friend… she looked at him with eyes full of passion. "Urahara Kisuke…" She smiled

he blushed. "Anyway…I need to take a quick shower before we go so…you're welcome to talk for a bit or explore my palace

which ever you prefer." She started to walk inside. "Just don't break anything." She left. I did as she instructed I went

exploring her estate it was slightly smaller than the Kuchiki estate but it was much more beautiful…I was in awe when I

came across her library, sparring room, ballroom, and then her office…which later lead to her room. Her office was about the

same size as my grandfathers. Her desk was piled over with paperwork. She had a couple of cartons of milk laying around

and there a picture on her desk of her and Urahara. I wanted to rip that picture in to small pieces. But, him as a person

wasn't so bad. I can see why they are best friends. Then I saw her room…her bathroom was down the hall so I figured I'd

have enough time to look around…I rushed in the door. The very first thing I noticed about her room was that intoxicating

scent of lavender. Her room had a lot of candles and a perfect view of the sky. I thought at night; you would probably be

able to see the entire Seiretei, and every star in the sky. I gazed out her balcony and breathed in the air. "Byakuya-bo?" I j

jolted back. It was Yoruichi-senpai. She was dripping wet and was wearing nothing but a towel. I could feel the humidity

emanating from her body. I wanted to rip that towel off her skin to show her real beauty. "What are you doing here?" My

eyes widened. "I was just exploring like you asked me. I-I didn't know this was y-your room. I blushed. She began to

approach me. "That's not true is it?" Byakuya-bo."

How did she figure me out?! "You're right. I-I just wanted to know what it was like to be in your room." I walked over to the

balcony. "It truly is the most beautiful thing…next to you." Wait! What words just came out of my mouth?! O my god! I

looked back and blushed. She was just staring at me. "You really think so?!" She blushed. She actually blushed for the first

time. I nodded slowly. She smiled and started to walk towards me. I sort of backed up until she had me up against the wall…

trapped. She leaned in close; her breath was tickling my lips. She was teasing me. I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed her…

hard. I pushed her all the way until we got to the bed. I stopped. She looked at me with piercing eyes. "So…that's how far

you would go to get what you want?" She smiled. "If you want it..." She lay down on the bed…towel off. "Take it." I leaned

in studying the curves of her body…I could feel the bulge in my pants or the crimson threatening to rise in my cheeks. I

stopped. "No." She smiled. "Good." What? She didn't want me? Was I not good enough for her? "She went to her closet and

started to dress. "It's a good thing you didn't do something stupid…" She looked at me once more. "You're not ready; you

don't know what you want." "I know! I'm too weak!" She gave me another kiss. "You are strong. Strong enough to control

yourself…same concept with being a soul reaper. I know what your parents are telling you to do is not what you really want.

You need to set your priorities straight. If you do become head of the clan…what will you do with that power; and…" She

went over to the balcony. "What are you fighting for?" I stared at her. "Thank you, Yoruichi." I stopped with the formalities…

we were now more than just teacher and students in my eyes. We were more like friends with benefits. "Alright…ready for

that date?" I smiled. "Yes!" "Good!" From there, we saw Urahara off, then went to my favorite restaurant in Seiretei.

"Okonomaki and spicy foods" We were outside waiting to go into the restaurant. Her sweat dropped. "This is your favorite

restaurant, spicy food?!" I smiled. "Yes, they have great tanuki. "Right…" We started to walk inside. "They better have milk!"

We were both wearing our usual attire. We didn't want to be noticed together by other soul reapers. Not that she actually

cared. We stayed in that restaurant for half an hour then moved on to…a moonlight walk on the beach. I guess my romantic

fantasies were coming true. The moon was full and the breeze was cool and we were just walking down the beach enjoying

each other's company and exchanging words. Then the question that I was thinking about the entire night came up.

"Yoruichi…" She turned around. "What is it Byakuya?" "Why do you fight?" She frowned and stared off to the sea. "I hate

fighting." What? Then why… She clenched her hands. "I only do it because as a noble it is my duty to fight and protect my

house… I really only fight to protect my friends." She looked at me serious as death. "I will kill anyone who hurts them! I

would give everything up for them!" She turned around. "Why live in a world where there is always fighting…where is the

fun in that?" I walked over to her and massaged her shoulders. "I…I will fight to protect you." I stared into her eyes without

regret. I was sure. I loved her! She smiled and hugged me and breathed into my chest. She then lay me down on the sand

and kissed me. She stopped and laid her head on my chest. "Let's just stay like this…" I kissed her forehead. There, in the

moonlight we fell asleep in each others arms. I knew that this was the happiest day of my life…I found my resolve.

--

AN: Sorry for the wait! I had writer's block. Anyway...next chapter ain't pretty. Plz Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. Enjoy! XD

--

Chap. 4: Tragedy

Running…Running. I was so eager to see my senpai again. We were now very close. I was happy. We had our rounds. We

would exchange words sometimes at the academy. We would also have friendly picnics including Urahara and maybe some

other captains. We'd still play tag and meet at the waterfall. We would still chase Hiyori-chan away from Shinji. Yes, life…was

perfect. Until that day came. June 12. It was a rather normal day. But let's skip back to 2 days ago. "Reconnaissance

mission?" I asked the Kuchiki elder. My parents had been chosen to go on a mission in the severed world to execute

nobody's that posed a threat to the real world. They had told me not to worry and I trusted them knowing that they were

Kuchiki the strongest noble house in the Seiretei. There strength was transcendent I knew, so why did I have this strange

feeling in the pit of my stomach? The feeling of great sorrow like…the weight of hell. I put those thoughts aside at the time.

But, no use. The thoughts were stifling like they were strangling me to death. I was seeing my parent's demise right before

my eyes! Of course Yoruichi was right there next to me seeing my parents off. She held her composure. She had no idea

what was happening to me. I was now panting. I collapsed and coughed up blood. I was seeing hollows grinding my

parent's bones, consuming their flesh, and dripping blood from their mouths. I began to shake violently. My vision began to

blur. Yoruichi and my parents were both kneeling in front of me saying words. But…I could not hear them. My ears were filled

with their pained screams and my eyes were overflowing with tears. I could feel Yoruichi holding me against her chest and I

could have sworn I heard her breath hitch as if she was holding herself back from crying. I knew I was whispering words to

them "Don't go!" I was screaming it now. But they turned to walk away. I reached out for them with 3 words escaping me

"You will die." Then I fainted. The last words I heard was Yoruichi's voice screaming my name. I woke up about 2 hours

later…in Yoruichi's bed…I blushed it smelled like cherry blossoms. I tried to get up but, I couldn't because something heavy

had been holding me down. I looked to see what it was, and it was Yoruichi. She was holding me against her, hugging me

close and her breath was on my neck. I felt the bulge in my pants. A nosebleed was threatening to seep through, but I

resisted. I slowly pushed her off but she woke up. She looked around too until she saw my face then I saw her face lighten

up with joy seeing that I was alright. "Byakuya!" She hugged me. "Y-Yoruichi?!" She whispered in my ear. "I'm so glad you're

alright!" She let go and stared deep into my eyes. "What happened to you?!" I averted my gaze to my hands. "I-I'm not

sure…" Her eyes narrowed. She let go of me and sat cross-legged her back to me. "You're telling me you don't remember

anything?" I clenched my hands. "I…think I saw their deaths." She turned around and grabbed my hands and started to

massage them as if trying to comfort me. "Tell me everything." "I saw their deaths. They were killed by hollows I think in the

severed world and I saw their deaths right in front of me!" I started to cry. "EVERYTHING!" I broke down. "They're going to

die! I couldn't do anything! I didn't stop them! I couldn't move! I-I was afraid I'd die too!" I grabbed her and cried into her

chest. She held me there she knew that there was nothing we can do. But…was it real? I mean they're Kuchiki's?! We laid

there and I stopped crying I had no more tears. "Byakuya…" "NO!" I screamed. I let go of her and walked over to her

balcony. "They aren't going to die! I was just daydreaming! Yeah, they're Kuchiki's they're too powerful to be defeated by

mere hollow!" "Byakuya…" I walked out of her room and went home. I had nothing more to say nothing more to do until the

update on their mission came…2 days later; June 12. I woke up I hadn't slept for the last 2 days I was like a zombie. I hadn't

seen Yoruichi in a while. I almost forgot how she looked like. It was raining. I stood up and just stared out my window there

I saw Yoruichi standing in the rain…as if looking for something. I went down stairs outside and walked towards her. In that

rain, she was the only thing that seemed to give out light. I was attracted to her and when she turned around. Her face was

saddened, but I could still see the flecks of gold dancing in her eyes. She was my sun in this rain. She looked at me and

grabbed me in a breathtaking hug. I felt so alive. It was like a door had been opened when I was lost in the darkness of my

own accursed world. I hugged her back. She whispered to me. "I'm sorry, Byakuya." She let go of me and gave me a letter. I

stared at it then touched it. When I felt it, it felt like death…it smelled of a corpse. I opened it…in it…was a letter saying the

last words of my parents…dead. I dropped the letter on the muddy ground. I did not cry. I did not feel any pain. All I felt was

regret, that I was too much a coward to do something. I just said 2 words. "I'm selfish." Yoruichi took my chin in her hands

and tried to make me look at her. "Look at me…" I looked away…I couldn't face her. "Look at me! Damn it, look at me

Byakuya!" She forced me too look at her. She was crying. She pulled me into her in a breathtaking kiss. Then she stared into

my eyes. "You didn't know it was real…either way…if they didn't make it…what would you have done?! Would you waste

your life like that?! They wanted you to become a leader. So…stop being so depressed! What does that solve?! You're killing

yourself! Can't you see I worry about you! You can't just throw your life away?!" She screamed at me with all the pain in the

world. She felt it just as much as I did…she was right. She clutched my hakama then loosened her grip. She broke down…

right in front of me. "I…I lost my parents too!" My eyes widened we were the same. She got up and hit me hard in the

stomach. "Don't think for one second no one else in the world doesn't know you're pain!" I coughed up blood. "But, I saw

their death, I didn't do anything!" "What could you have done?" My eyes widened. "She turned around clutching herself.

"What happened happened! Don't stop your life over this! People die anyway don't spend your life mourning over the

dead!" I was on the ground covered in rainwater. She turned around. "Just…live your life with no regrets…be happy…that's

what I want…and what they want!" I just stood up and stared at her face panting and I pushed her into me and kissed her.

We let go gasping for air. "Thank you…" I said. She smiled. "You're not alone. I'm here I won't leave you." "Then it's a

promise." I smiled. The rain had stopped.

--

AN: Damn! I cried so much after writing this chapter…I can't believe I wrote that! PLEASE REVIEW!! I really need some feedback on this chapter. XD Next chapter…is a surprise. Don't worry it's happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters in this fanfiction. Enjoy! XD Please REVIEW!!

--

Chapter 5- The Realization To Covet

Flash stepping through the forest…where'd she go? I jumped off another branch my eyes searching for her. Damn! Where

did Yoruichi go? That's when I saw her standing on a branch with her head lay against the tree bark and her legs swinging

like a school girl. "Oh, hey Byakuya-!" She smiled. My sweat dropped. "Hello?!" "What's wrong?" "We're in the middle of a

chase and you just decided to stop and smell the roses?! What kind of ridiculous flash step training is this?!" She stood up

from her branch and inched close to me her face inches away from mine. She just stared into my eyes. She then raised her

hand and I prepared for a hit or maybe a slap. She flicked me on the forehead. My eyes widened. She just stood there in

mid-air not on the branch anymore clutching her stomach and laughing like a child. "Huh?! How are you doing that?!" She

stopped laughing. "I didn't think you didn't know how to control or detect reiatsu!" She continued to laugh and I blushed red

with anger. "Th-then teach me!" She stopped. She smiled then held out her hand. "Come on, I won't drop you all you have

to do is concentrate your reiatsu to the soles of your feet, enabling you to walk in mid-air." She gave me a reassuring face.

How could I possibly say no to those eyes? I took her slender hand and closed my eyes for a second enjoying the feel of the

moment. Then when I opened them, I was standing next to her; in midair. My face brightened up with joy. "It-it's as easy as

breathing!" I stepped around. She laughed. I regained my composure embarrassed. She stopped. She sat on the branch

again and stared into the sky. "…" "Is something wrong Yoruichi-senpai?" "Byakuya…" "What?" "Do you know why the snow

is white?" "…" "Her eyes narrowed. "It's because…it's forgotten its own identity…" We stayed there for a while then

continued to our waterfall spot. We hadn't spoken much on the way there. But, something was wrong. As we were cleaning

ourselves up after our zanjutsu training, she kept looking around the trees. It's as if we were being followed. Even on our

way home, she never let her guard down. She was far too cautious. "Yoruichi…" She then grabbed me and we fell into the

bushes. I breathed heavily, what was going on? She narrowed her eyes and pushed me closer against her. I blushed; we

were so close I could feel her warmth and her smooth skin against mine. Before we knew it, a kunai knife had been thrown

our way. My eyes widened. "Yoruichi!" She ducked my head and the knife cut her cheek. The kunai landed on a tree. The

blood from her cheek dripped down on my clothes. She covered my mouth. "Shh…stay here Byakuya." She rose from the

bushes. "Alright! Coward come out! It's me you want isn't it?" She looked around and the mystery person did not come out.

She sneered. "Fine then, I'll make you!" She closed her eyes and began to detect his reiatsu. She opened her eyes and

threw an anken at a bush. The person was hit in the leg. "Damn…Shihoin Yoruichi!" He ran towards her and pulled out a

sword from its sheath. The man was completely clothed in black unable to see his face. She took his arm and threw him to

the side as if he was nothing. "Fool…" He tried to strike her again but she got his arm again and twisted it behind his back.

She then pushed him towards the ground and sat on top of him holding an anken against his neck. "Tell me, who are you?!"

He smiled. "We are…the zero crusades we eliminate…" He paused. He just stared strangely to another bush as if frozen to

death with fear. I looked towards the bush. I saw a blurry man whisper something inaudible. "Bakudo #4 Byakurai" Before I

knew it, it was a kido and it aimed straight for Yoruichi. "YORUICHI!" She turned his way, but the kido was already heading

her way. "NOOO!" Her blood. It was everywhere. The man under her, dead. She lay there on the ground unconscious. I ran

to her. I clutched her frozen, blood-covered body close. I screamed louder than any hollow. I could see the whites of her

eyes and a huge gaping hole in her chest. I raised my shaking hand and touched her face. Was she dead? I didn't know. I

just sat there with her nimble body in my arms. I was frozen. Then I heard the sick, sadistic man who had maimed her. His

cold-hearted laugh. "We succeeded! We killed the TenshiHeisoban! Who can stop us now?" I looked at his face. Never in my

life had I hated a person this much. I took one last look at Yoruichi and took her hand and kissed her lips. I felt no life; every

fleck of gold in her eyes had disappeared. That man killed my reason for living, my love. He still laughed. I stood. "What? Are

you going to challenge me?" I felt my spiritual pressure rise its highest ever! It made trees fall. I had one objective in my

eyes…revenge. The man backed away slowly he knew he was no match for me. I felt power. I drew my sword. He kneeled at

my feet begging for me to spare his life. I could not hear his words, only Senbonzakura's bloodlusted words radiating in my

brain. I raised my sword, and slaughtered him. That was the first time I killed a man. I sat their crying. I killed him…but it

didn't bring her back. I pointed my sword at my neck. It began to rain, as if the gods had been mourning over her loss as

well. She was one of them. Then, I heard a whisper. "Bya-Byakuya…don't take your life…please…you made a…promise." She

looked at me and reached out her arm. "Byakuya…" She fainted, she was alive. I took her body in my arms and carried her to

a nearby cave. There, I healed her and she fell asleep.

3 hours later

(Yoruichi's P.O.V)

Where…am I? I opened my eyes. I'm in a cave? I looked around. I couldn't move. I had no strength. What…happened to me?

Byakuya was in front of me fixing firewood. He looked so dead. I saw no life in his eyes. Nothing. I noticed how cold it was, I

had no clothes on, and I was wounded so he probably had to take them off to heal me…I blushed. The only thing covering

me was my captain's cloak. "Byakuya…" I tried to stand. He looked up at me and rushed to my side. "Yoruichi!" He stared

into my eyes and kissed me with passion. I closed my eyes. I had wanted this. He pulled away and hugged me close. It hurt

and I let out a small wince. "I'm sorry!" He laid me down and put a compress to my forehead. I shivered he took off the cloak

to change my bandage. I was surprised I wasn't dead…My eyes widened! "Byakuya!" "Yes?!" "What happened to the men

back there?!" He stopped treating my wounds for a second. Then he continued. I shuddered at his touch. Then I realized.

"Byakuya…you killed that man didn't you?" His eyes narrowed. "…I did." Tears started to stream out of his eyes. "You've

never killed anyone have you?" "Never…" He began to shake violently. "I…I thought he ki-killed you! He stared at his hands.

"I thought you were dead…he laughed at you. I-I couldn't bear it! I had power and I slaughtered him!" He broke down. I

healed my own wound with a stronger kido of mine. I stood up completely naked and stared down at him. I scoffed.

"Pathetic…" He looked up at me. I started to dress myself. "Byakuya…" He looked up at my dressing form. I

turned towards him dead serous and slapped him across the face. "The only ones who should kill…are the ones who are

prepare to be killed." I kneeled and hugged him close. "Once you've come up with that realization, you'll know what it means

to be a soul reaper. Fight from your heart, Byakuya." I smiled at him, and then kissed him in a breathtaking openmouthed

kiss. We stayed in that cave until the rain had finally stopped. We began to make our way back to the Seiretei. I walked

close to him. We hadn't talked much on the way, and my wound wasn't completely closed so I still felt pain, but I didn't say

anything. He had already been so scarred. I felt so useless though. I wanted to comfort him but he needs to learn. I noticed

the blood from my wound was starting to show through. He hadn't noticed though. I blushed remembering his touch. Did I

want him? I put those thoughts aside. We entered our respective squad quarters later on that night, and said goodbye. I

limped to my room, I was spilling blood. Damn! I was weak. I knew who those people were and I was hoping they wouldn't

come after me, they put Byakuya in danger. I have to deal with them, the battle's just begun. I took a shower and

bandaged my wounds and went to bed. I drifted into sleep, but I hadn't noticed a pair of black eyes had sneaked into my

room and slept with me. He hugged my body close and we were satisfied with each other's comforting warmth. He needed

me, and I came to an epiphany…I wouldprotect him, I made a promise too.

--

AN: Wow! Sorry, for the late update, I had been working on amvs on youtube and another fanfiction because I was in writers block for this one. LOL, I finished this chapter! Next chapter's Kisuke's birthday so things will heat up! Jealousy…hmm…we'll see. XD REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters used in this fanfiction

--

Chapter 6- Birthday Bash!

December 31, Kisuke Urahara's birthday. I sighed. Yoruichi and I were searching for a present for his birthday tonight, New

Years Eve. What a day to be born the very last day of the year, although, I shouldn't complain because the day after, new

years day, was my goddess's birthday. We had been window shopping for 4 hours finding a gift for that man. Although, it

was a great opportunity for myself to find a gift for Yoruichi. I sneered. I would give her the most breathtaking gift she has

ever seen! I was walking behind her the entire time as we were walking past stores. I enjoyed seeing her face of curiosity

to all sorts of things she'd seen in stores. No matter how many stores we visited, she just wasn't satisfied with the gifts. My

legs were numb from walking so much because we hadn't even sat down nor had a drink of water after so long. I don't think

she even noticed I was with her. My weariness stopped when I past a certain store. The store was labeled "Accessorize

Formality" what a name. I paused in front of the window and pressed my face against it. On a small pedestal sat a golden

beret. On its edges it was encrusted with fine jewels and shined intensively. They reminded me of Yoruichi's amber like eyes.

I took the advantage that Yoruichi was distracted and ran into the store buying the beret. Of course, it was a large amount

of money, but it would look great on her. I hid the beret in my Shikakusho. I'll give it to her tomorrow, I can't wait! I kept

walking and bumped into Yoruichi's forehead. "Ouch…" I rubbed my head. She gave me a dumbfounded look. "Byakuya…why

are you blushing like that? Plus, why does your Shikakusho look so big?" She pointed to my pocket. "I-I it's just my money…"

I laughed nervously. She gave me a suspicious look then turned around and finally entered a store. I sighed in relief that

was close. This store was labeled "Mad Scientist Luxury's" my sweat dropped. What the hell?! Who would name a store

this?! How could there be a store for this?! Who would come in here anyway?! Yoruichi started to look around and the store

clerk gaped at her. He was apparently in awe of her beauty. I fumed. Then Yoruichi opened her mouth. "Hey, store clerk, I

need to ask you something." He came running towards her like a sick pervert. I punched the wall. I clutched my hand in pain,

damn perverted old man. I watched the man staring at her back. Her back was exposed of course thanks to her keigun

uniform. My hands clenched with jealousy. She turned around and noticed the old man. She apparently didn't care.

Something inside of me told me she was used to it. "Alright sir, do you happen to have blueprints on gigai's?" He gasped. "L-

Lady, those are forbidden to be sold to outsiders even soul reapers!" Her eyebrows rose. "Nani? Not even to me?" She

pouted and lowered her body just enough for her cleavage to show and that man could see. I blushed the man was

reaching nosebleed. "N-no! I can't!" She inched closer and put her arms around his neck. "You know…I'm so lonely…" She

breathed softly on his neck. "S-SOLD!" She winked at me. She got up and proceeded to the register. The man sold the

blueprints to her and she walked out of the store. I was walking next to her and I blushed watching her button her shirt up

more because of that incident. She looked at me. "What a sucker huh? Senile perverted old man, oh well! I got what I

wanted! Kisuke's going to love this!" She sneered and smiled. She stared at the blueprints with love in her eyes. Seeing her

eyes, stung my heart. "Y-Yoruichi…" "What's wrong, Byakuya?" "I'm sorry…but, I'm tired." She noticed my legs shaking. "Oh,

I'm so sorry Byakuya! I had no idea we'd been walking so much!" We stopped at a small restaurant and ate some food

outside. She brought me some chicken wings, knowing my love for spicy foods. She herself, sat down and drank milk. I eyed

the chicken wings and ate like a starving boar. I sat back relieved and she laughed. "Wow, I didn't realize you were so

hungry." She leaned into my face and stared into my eyes. I blushed and moved in closer for a kiss. She licked my cheek

instead. "Mmm…barbecue sauce." I swear I had never met anyone more like a cat in my life. "Yoruichi…" "What's wrong?"

"Before we go to the party tonight, can you please…" "Yes?" "C-can I…take you somewhere special?" She blinked several

times. "Special?" She eyed me for a second. "Sure!" She smiled and took my arm. "Let's go!" We went to a cliff covered with

cherry blossoms. Her eyes widened with joy. "Amazing!" She ran around the field like an overexcited child and lay herself on

a small patch of flowers and closed her eyes. She smelled the air. I sat next to her and she laid me down and put her head

on my chest. "Byakuya…where'd you find this place?" I smiled and stroked her hair. "I came across it by accident; I knew you

would love it." She kissed me. I kissed her back passionately. She sighed and put her head back on my chest. I hugged her

close, and rubbed her arms. I had noticed she had gotten smaller than me, I had grown taller and already looked as old as

her. I thought maybe now, we could start a relationship, a real one. She rubbed against me. She winced when she felt the

beret in my pocket. Damn! She sat up. "Byakuya…what is that?! That can't be money! It pinched me…" She tried reaching

into my pocket but I grabbed her wrist and pushed her under me. I kissed her. We kissed each other hungrily and she

began clawing at my clothes. I wouldn't give in, she can't see the present it would ruin the surprise. I stopped and pulled

back. She frowned I think she wanted me. I thought, at least not today I couldn't take her. We stayed silent. "Byakuya…

thank you." I nodded and helped her up it was time for the party. We left and arrived at his captains quarters all the

captains and their lieutenants were there. Everyone greeted us. Everyone was talking and getting drunk. Shinji and Hiyori

were off fighting. They both waved at us and Shinji kept begging for help. Kyoraku had come and offered us drinks, but

surprisingly, Yoruichi can't hold her liquor, that's why she tends to drink her weight in milk. Ukitake came and hugged

Yoruichi. He was a kind man and frail in health always looking out for everyone. Everyone was there. Then came the man of

the hour, Kisuke Urahara. He looked at us and smiled goofily. "Hey, Yoruichi-san! Byakuya-kun!" Yoruichi ran to him and

glommed on him making him fall to the ground. They both laughed and they hugged each other. Tonight, I couldn't let my

jealousy get the better of me, it was his night. We did karaoke and some dares everything was fun. Everyone kept making

fun of Shinji's new haircut. I had fun. At the end of the party was the time I wouldn't forget. Yoruichi called for Kisuke.

"Kisuke, I have something for you…" She grabbed his arm and pulled him outside to the balcony. I heard Kyoraku whispering

to Ukitake. "Hey, I bet you 5 bucks they're going to get busy tonight." Ukitake blushed. "K-Kyoraku!" He laughed. I couldn't

help it. I sat close enough to the balcony within ear range to hear what they were saying. "Kisuke…happy birthday." She

gave him the gigai's blueprints she seduced the old man from the store into giving her. He took them and his whole face

brightened with joy. "Y-Yoruichi-san!" He hugged her. They both laughed. "This'll help with your experiments I hope." Then

he did something, which would make me hate him for the rest of my life. He kissed her. He kissed her hungrily he wanted her

badly, I was watching this. The fireworks exploede around them and they danced in my widened eyes. I could hear everyone

screaming in another room "Happy New year" and opening champaigne bottles. They were still having sex on the

balcony! Everyone else had left knowing they needed there privacy and I led everyone else thinking I went to the bathroom.

I couldn't believe my eyes. They were on the floor now, tearing at each other's clothes. I couldn't bear to watch anymore. I

left the room; I had tears in my eyes. All the past memories of today ran through my mind. I went home giving Ukitake the

message I felt sick. That night I cried myself to sleep holding the beret in my arms. He had taken her that night and I hated

myself even more because I couldn't completely hate him. I loved anything that was Yoruichi's including her closest friend. I

knew this was coming; he loved her as much as I did. I knew now that she would be the one who would decide who she

loved in the end. I just hoped my heart wouldn't get broken. One day, everyone's secrets would be reveiled. I fell asleep

awaiting tomorrow. He might have won the battle, but the war has just begun.

--

AN: Damn! That was a fast response. I was so eager to write the next chapter but I had no idea it would come to this! Things are heating up between Kisuke and Byakuya! (Dramatic music plays LOL) next chapter is Yoruichi AND Byakuya's birthday! (Byakuya's birthday is January 31, her's is the first, and I'm a super huge bleach fan that's how I know these things) Anyway…stay tuned. REVIEW!


End file.
